Daphne gets owned
by moonfollowersmut
Summary: Someone has taken offense at Daphne Greengrasses actions and decides to do something about it.


Daphne moaned loudly, as helpless to deny the cry of pleasure as she was to deny the man whose hands circled her throat and whose weight pressed her deply into the bed frame. Each movement ground her hips into the wooden frame and the pain from it spread through her body. The sweet shocks from where her bare hips - bruised from where their delicious rocking motion had ground them into the bedframe - brushed the cool wood had her filled with a tension which would her tighter than a coil. Tension filled her, prevented her mind from wandering from exactly what was happening to her body. Every motion and touch was blistering in her mind, the feelings inescapiable, unforgettable, just like the man who was standing behind her, pushing her into the bed as he slid in and out of her.  
More cries slid through her throat, loud and unrestrained. He was so silent as he played her body, caressing it and squeezing it and holding it tightly while he made her scream. The pleasure was winding its way through her, the feeling of him felt so large and heady that everything else was pushed away until her entire universe was reduced to the feeling of being fucked on the top of her bed. She squeezed her long legs around his torso, delighting in the way that her cunt twanged as it became even tighter around him. He responded with a particularly hard thrust which made her breath catch. He had burried himself inside her as far as he could go, and the streatching sensation was incredibly. Pain came first, but it only fanned the flames and wound her even tighter. He stopped moving then, and tightened his grip around her neck with one hand and slid the other around the smooth curve of her bum.  
Daphne made a noise of complaint as the fucking stopped. She wiggled back against him, arched her back as much as the hand pressed against her neck would allow.  
"Please!" she cried. The sound she made didn't sound like her voice at all. It was desperate, hoarse from screaming. The sound of a woman on the edge who very much wanted to fall.  
His weight shifted forward, crushing her into the frame of the bed. She rubbed herself against him, half to entice him to fuck her more, but also because the sharp sensation of her bruised hips being crushed into the wooden bedframe felt so good. She was in a place where pain was mingling with pleasure  
"Please what?" He said, his breath heavy against her. "Beg me for it."  
Daphne groaned and tried to thrust back against him, but she couldn't move at all. His hand tightened around the side of her bum.  
"Beg." His voice was hard.  
Daphne panted for breath, sweat beading all along her nude form.  
"Please fuck me" she whimpered.  
"How? Like this?" He asked, sliding out of her slowly, and then back in. The slow speed was torture for Daphne.  
"No!" she cried. "Harder."  
He slowly removed himself once more, the in one smooth movement he was filling her again. The blow made her gasp for breath, the sensation of him hard inside her making her writhe in pleasure.  
"YES!" she screamed. "Fuck me hard! oh please fuck me. Fuck me so hard it hurts!"  
And he did. Daphne moaned and screamed as he pounded her, streaching her to breaking point.  
"Oh god! I need it! Don't stop!" She gasped, franticly rocking her body as she neared her peak. She was loving it, she knew. Sex had never been like this before - the roughness of it, being out of control was like nothing she had experienced before, nor imagined she ever would. She knew she was bruised from how hard she was being fucked and she loved it. A distant part of her mind which wasn't preocupied with begging to be fucked was noting with surprise that the bed hadn't broken yet.  
The thrusting was coming faster and faster now, each blow accompanied by a grunt or a groan from behind her. Daphne was gasping for breath now, writhing on the bed, pulling at the sheets as her lover worked his magic on her. Somewhere behind her, on the other end of the hot bolt of pleasure which was reducing her to a shivering sweaty mound of flesh, came the frantic sounds of someone close to the edge.  
"Fuuuck!" She screamed. "Come in me! I'm your fucking toy! I'm your pet, I'll do whatever you want. Always!"  
"You're my fucking slut!"  
Oh god, that sent a thrill through her. Here she was, being fucked where anyone could walk into the room, and she was making enough noise to summon everyone and that only made it hotter. Daphne couldn't believe herself, or how good it felt.  
"Yes!" she cried, "Cum in your slut!"  
She heard a deep breath from behind her, then somehow the dick that was fucking her started moving even faster, slamming her into the headboard with intense force. She was thrown around on the bed, her large breasts dragged along the surface of the bed as each thrust sent her forward, and then she was drawn back by his hands on her arse to face another thrust. She knew he was close, and the idea was making her unbearably hot.  
"I'm gonna..."  
"Do it! I'm so hot for you, I need you!"  
With one last mighty thrust, she felt the hard cock inside her harden and begin to release it's creamy goodness. Daphne couldn't comprehend anything more, the sensations of being fucked and used the way she had been where overwhelming. She lay there, still bent over the back of her bed, covered in bruises and sweat and the sweet smell of sex while her lover, owner, pulled out of her. He was still for a moment, then told her to expect him again soon.  
She nodded.  
His hands trailed posessively over her red, bruised bum. Then he left.  
Daphne slowly recovered - eventually, she had enough energy to pull herself from the bedframe. Then, enough to right herself. And finally, enough to frantically frig herself to orgasm.  
As she lay there, panting, bruised and exhausted, she knew she had to put her bed back in order, cast some cleaning charms to disguise the smell of what had just happened. But not just yet. As she thought about how she had been used, her hands drifted slowly down her body until they rested between her legs. She began to touch herself, slowly at first, but then faster and faster until she found the release she needed. She lay in bed until she fell asleep, utterly unable to stay awake any more.  
It had been 6 days since she had accidentally bound herself as Harry Potters familiar, and 4 since they had realised that she would now do anything he told her to, but it had been only 20 minutes ago that she realised that she loved it, loved being used by him, and would do anything for him to use her again.


End file.
